


Зарывайте двери глубже

by allla5960



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы он был в порядке, в своем уме, то обязательно бы остановил и себя, и Мэйбл. Но Диппер не в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарывайте двери глубже

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку о реальном инцесте с биологической точки зрения, безо всяческой романтической подоплеки. Но это я, поэтому между все-плохо-плохо-плохо скачет флафф. 
> 
> Диппер-центрик, непонятная Мэйбл, обоснуй из разряда уличной магии (IT'S MAGIC!), инцест вкупе с твинцестом; АУ внутри канона, возраст Пайнсов ~ 16 лет, несколько натянутый рейтинг.   
> Название — маленькая пасхалочка; кто найдет — умница.  
> Авторская вычитка.

Диппер не думает. 

Если бы он был в порядке, в своем уме, то обязательно бы остановил и себя, и Мэйбл. Но Диппер не в порядке. 

Диппер влюблен; Диппер влюблен в свою сестру.

___

В энциклопедии, что пылится под постелью Мэйбл с мягкими, розовыми простынями, говорится, что близнецы по своей природе не разделимы. Энциклопедия раскрывается ровно на этой странице, когда они ломают кровать и падают вниз под смех Мэйбл. И Диппер считает, что это благословение высших сил, кого-то вроде Билла; говорить о Боге в этом городке глупо, конечно. 

У Диппера саднит спина от падения на сломанные доски, но в его голову ни на мгновение не закрадывается мысль о том, чтобы все прекратить. Он обнимает смеющуюся Мэйбл, сидящую на нем, и сводит ее ладошки к своим губам — они сладкие от вишневых тянучек, которые они ели за ужином, и соленые от пота с его плеч. 

Мэйбл шевелит своими мокрыми от глубоких поцелуев губами, что-то беззвучно произносит, но Диппер не пытается вслушаться; ему хватает того, как тонкие пальцы вплетаются в нестриженые волосы. 

Дядя Стэн сообщает, что денег на новую кровать не даст; они спят в одной постели с полного разрешения семьи, и вот это точно благословение, не иначе, думает Диппер.

___

Диппер гладит ее кожу — гладкую, нежную, мягкую, с тягучим, теплым запахом персикового геля для душа, — и утыкается носом в шею, в ключицу. И в это лето ему абсолютно плевать, где именно это делать. 

Мэйбл спокойно улыбается, будто просвещённая из секты, и позволяет Дипперу провести ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, пока дядя Стэн напротив ест блинчики. 

Диппер не знает, меняются ли они местами, но определенно безумства в нем больше. Мэйбл на эти слова улыбается ещё шире и, схватив его руку за запястье, направляет к себе между ног. 

Диппер вновь не думает, увлекаясь в очередной поцелуй на пустом чердаке. Ему нравится жить так высоко — дядя Стэн никогда не услышит придушенных стонов Мэйбл.

___

Диппер впервые слышит об аморальности инцеста, когда Венди обсуждает «Игру Престолов» по мобильнику. И не то чтобы он слышит об этом впервые, просто на слух падают эти слова. Но Диппер сам видел страницу энциклопедии с тем, что близнецы неразлучны. 

Диппер держит дистанцию с ничего непонимающей Венди и целый вечер перечитывает энциклопедию.

___

Диппер целует Мэйбл за ухом, думает, что лучшего момента в его жизни ещё не было. Он сжимает пальцами ее правую грудь и слышит сдавленный писк, а после получает «ответ» — холодная ладошка ложится на основание полувозбужденного члена и двигается вверх. 

— Можно? — спрашивает Мэйбл, и Диппер мгновенно понимает, о чем она. 

Диппер кивает с мыслью о том, что близнецы не разделимы. И когда ее мягкие губы аккуратно целуют головку, ему в голову приходит лишь мысль о том, как приятны волосы сестры на ощупь.

___

Мэйбл любит приставать к нему с утра, будя энергичными толчками и долгими поцелуями с нечищеными зубами. И Диппер отчего-то ни разу не против этого. 

Диппер просыпается в одно утро без одеяла и с ощущением непоправимого. Он убирает порванную упаковку презерватива, сетует, что нужно быть осторожнее, и видит бледную Мэйбл в проеме ванной. 

Мэйбл в ярком одеяле, словно мишка в разноцветных наклейках, и меловые щеки мертвенно бледны на этом фоне. Ей, кажется, плохо, и, прежде чем Диппер успевает спросить, что с ней, его взгляд падает на энциклопедию. 

— Всего лишь отравление, — нервно бормочет Диппер и целует ее куда попало — в висок, щеку, подбородок. 

Они сидят на полу в ворохе слишком цветного одеяла, и Диппер не знает, о чем думает Мэйбл, но в своей голове строит какую-то мысль, перебиваемую каждый раз с тяжелым вздохом сестры. 

— Когда у тебя в последний раз были... Кхм... Критические дни? — кашлянув, спрашивает Диппер, вспоминая их первый раз и испачканную кровью простыню. 

Мэйбл растягивает губы в дурацкой, детской улыбке, хихикает, и Диппер не может поверить, что вот эта девчонка с сознанием ребенка брала у него в рот и жарко отдавалась каждую вторую ночь под чертовым пледом с вышитой свиньей. 

— Мэйбл, — Диппер ее зовет и уже знает, что случилось. 

Диппер читал энциклопедию; Диппер больше не считает страницы благословением; Диппер знает процент рождения неполноценных детей по кровосмесительным связям.

___

— Даже если у ребенка есть шанс, то дальше испорченность гена растет в геометрической прогрессии, — сглатывает Диппер, не глядя на сестру; Диппер оправдывает энциклопедию. 

Диппер уверенно ведет старый пикап Зуса и смотрит только на дорогу. Ближайший абортарий в соседнем городке — ровно сорок пять километров по прямой и четыре — налево. 

Диппер выгребает все деньги из кошелька дяди Стэна и платит за двойной наркоз, вежливую улыбку и молчание — ровно двести тридцать чужих мятых долларов.

___

Мэйбл выходит из кабинета в том же свитере со звездой, заклеенной стразами, и Диппер пытается начать мыслить здраво. Он говорит ей, что они зашли слишком далеко; он твердо запрещает ей целовать его; он до боли сжимает ее плечи и шепчет о неправильности. 

Будь Диппер в порядке, он бы этого не допустил. Но Диппер не в порядке. 

Диппер влюблен; Диппер влюблен в ту, которая никогда не была в порядке. 

Мэйбл тычется носом в его шею и беззвучно шевелит губами; ей плевать на генетику.


End file.
